Cruel
by Nyxity
Summary: Cruel


Cruel  
-------------------------  
"I feel remorse, but I won't show it."  
  
  
  
  
"Haruka?"  
The blonde remained by her window. The rain began to clear,   
but she remained silent and still like she was an ancient   
statue. Michiru furrowed her brow. Gingerly crept over to   
her partner.   
  
The inner soldiers are so innocent... Michiru really wants to   
join forces, but... Wouldn't it be better to allow those   
girls to keep their happy lives?   
The other day the girl Kino Makato had her heart crystal   
stolen. The tall girl always had this... interesting look   
when she faced me. Not like those boy crazy looks Usagi and   
Minako gave me. It seemed more like... admiration?  
Michiru and I decided it would be best to keep a close eye   
on her, she had been attacked and we were almost too late   
if her heart had been stolen. Heartless, yes... Neptune and I   
live heartlessly. I admit that, but it is our duty...   
Blasted duty... But we had to keep quiet. We had to wait till   
the heart crystal appeared. Makoto was such a nice girl.   
Once the crystal came in view I sent my attack. I really   
did like the emerald-eyed girl, a bit of mutual respect.   
She reminded me of myself a bit.  
As a senshi I admired her strength. She was very dedicated   
to her duty as Michiru and I are to our own. Even when   
recovering from so close of death she fought. Even when she   
was the weakest right then, she showed her strength by   
being so determined. She kind of reminds me of Michiru when   
she tried to save me at the cathedral.  
However, her tactics afterward were a bit reckless. It's   
understandable... I mean Michiru and I never told any of the   
Inners our reasons. Though I will admit, I admire her. Even   
when weak she could still injure me. Michiru didn't quite   
understand why I didn't restrain myself.   
Jupiter always was a loyal person. She was very perceptive.   
Though all in all she was blunt. Her words weren't lies   
exactly... We were thieves, but it was our sacrifice and she   
had no concern for our mission. She charged.   
I held Jupiter in the highest respect, but she needed to   
know her place. She wasn't going to jump blindly into the   
duties of an Outer. She had no reason to; all she needed to   
do was protect the princess. She wouldn't leave us be. The   
Inners obviously didn't remember where we stood. That day   
they did...two senshi in hand-to-hand combat. We had separate   
duties.  
Now that I think about it... it is a bit amusing. After   
fighting me as a senshi, she tended to the wounds. Makoto   
is a very honorable person. She'd protect Usagi well.  
The inners asked us many questions, nonetheless. Rather   
typical...  
Ami of course asked of the talismans. She always was an   
intellect, needing to know the heart of the mission first.   
Rei wanted us to make an understanding with them. I always   
liked Rei, but we couldn't.   
"We are all Sailor Soldiers aren't we?"  
Minako always saw us as one. Being one would make us   
powerful... united. Though back then, we were and still are   
Outer Soldiers. We never fought united. They protected one   
kingdom. We protected other worlds...  
"For that, you'll use any methods?" Makoto asked.   
Protective, Jupiter... We had always used any method   
possible. It was how an Outer Soldier did her duty. The   
Inners never knew how different our obligations were to   
theirs. They had simplicity. They had to protect the   
princess and to do that they guarded her like a wall and to   
make a wall they worked as a team.  
But Michiru and I didn't have that luxury.   
  
"Haruka?"  
The blonde remained by her window. The sun began to show,   
but she still didn't acknowledge her partner. Michiru   
sighed softly. Gently she draped her arms over to her   
partner's shoulders.   
"I miss the Princess... you?" she asked softly.  
"You might say that." Haruka commented.  
"Haruka..." Michiru repeated.  
"Something wrong Michiru?" The blond asked placing her hand   
over the artist's delicate fingers.  
The lanky woman looked up at the ocean soldier. The girl's   
sky blue eyes gazed up into her own deep teal ones. Haruka   
looked at her partner a bit surprised.  
"The princess is forgiving. I'm sure the others are too."   
Michiru smiled softly.   
  
Days later...  
"It's amazing to think it is all over now." Makoto   
commented.  
"Yes it is. I am very pleased to know Hotaru-chan is okay."   
Ami added.  
The soldier of thunder nodded thoughtfully. Gazing up at   
the sky she continued,  
"I don't see why Haruka had to be so cruel. Even after the   
world was saved she still was rude and arrogant. It's like   
she doesn't consider herself on of us!"  
Ami just listened silently. She had forgiven the Outers   
after thinking about it for a while. Luna had said not much   
was known about the distant soldiers. Pluto was always at   
the Time Gate guarding over time. People hadn't seen her   
for ages and she began to be seen as a myth. Saturn only   
awoken in desperate times of need. If evil could not be   
stopped she would commit the task of destroying everything   
to where neither good nor evil prevailed. Some thought she   
was a myth ever since the Outer Soldiers came to knowledge.   
The only reason the Outer Soldiers had been even thought of   
was because Queen Serenity would call on Pluto on rare   
occasions. Few knew of them because Neptune and Uranus left   
much damage behind from hard, reckless battles they fought.   
However, they were all myths to the Inners.  
"Perhaps, they just weren't used to seeing us and weren't   
used to our ways of fighting." Ami replied looking up at   
her tall friend.  
Mako-chan looked at the water soldier a bit surprised.   
Thinking about it for a while Makoto actually tried to   
consider the words.   
"We should better get a move on to the temple, I believe it   
will rain again." The emerald-eyed girl stated.  
Looking ahead a shadowed figure caught her eye. She had   
seen that shadow too much the past month.   
  
Haruka's back faced them as she arose from her crouched   
position. She was standing very close to an old building   
near the outing of an alley. Soft footsteps echoed.   
Standing straighter she waited.  
"Haruka-san." Makoto stated emotionlessly.  
Bowing her head a bit, the distant one smiled a bit. This   
whole thing seemed ironic.  
"Jupiter." She greeted, "What are you doing here?"  
"Do you ever feel remorse, Tenoh-san?" Makoto asked   
disgusted. The taller woman didn't even give the decency to   
face her.  
Haruka bit her lip a bit. Would she never get off her case?   
Lifting her head a bit she replied clearly,  
"I just don't care."  
Suddenly her shoulder was grasped. Makoto spun her around   
to face her and a shot of pain burned Haruka's face. Makoto   
had slapped her hard. She had flown back a bit from shock.   
A small cry erupted but not by the blond. Makoto looked   
down surprised.   
Haruka held the small creature securely as it clung to her   
shirt. The blond looked down a bit and began petting it to   
sooth it from the shock. The tall soldier looked up   
unfazed, but her face bore a red patch where she had been   
slapped.  
"Mizuno-san, Kino-san, do you know of a good place I could   
take this kitten?"  
"You should try the Great Animal Kingdom." Ami supplied.  
"That's where Usagi-chan gave all those stray kittens to,   
yes?" Haruka asked calmly.  
Ami nodded.  
"I'll see you around, perhaps..." Haruka replied giving a   
slight bow. Looking down at the kitten a bit affectionately   
she walked off as silently as she had appeared.  
  
"She keeps surprising me." Ami commented.  
"You know Ami-chan, you might be right after all." Makoto   
noted.   
Ami looked up at Makoto questionably,  
"Next time you see her, you'll apologize for slapping her?"  
"Yes. I think I am beginning to understand them now."   
Looking at her watch she added, "Let's hurry; by the time   
we get the temple Usagi-chan will be there before us!"  
The two girls then ran off.  
  
  
Finis. 


End file.
